


An Alliance

by trinuil



Series: To Rule a Realm. (Thranduil x Reader x Fíli) [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alliances, Courtship, Elves, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Mirkwood, Rivendell, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuil/pseuds/trinuil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find yourself tangled in an Web of emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Alliance

The next few days you roamed the halls, practiced using your swords and telepathic powers. Actually you did everything and anything to keep yourself busy. As soon as you found time to yourself you thought of what could have been with Fíli, remembering his touch, smile and smell. The way he said your name and tried to make you laugh. You felt empty as you sat in the garden where you first met.

Your needlepoint work was abandoned next to you, you tried to fight off the tears that were threatening to spill, but failed. You played with Fíli’s bead which you had made into a bracelet. You never took it off.

“Y/n!”, Arwen called out from behind you. Before turning around you quickly wiped away the tears and plastered a fake smile on. You got up and ran to hug your sister, “you’re back! Oh, how I missed you!”. You pulled back to see that she wasn’t smiling, her eyes looked sad and her lips were sealed tight.

“What is it Arwen?”, you asked in a worried tone. “Ada is waiting for you in the great hall”, she said gravely. You began to inquire more but stopped, whatever this was about it was bad. And you prayed to Eru that it wasn’t about you and Fíli. You picked up your white skirts and hurried up the wide stone stairs, you ran down the maze of halls and burst in through the doors to the great hall, panting and out of breath.

The great hall was where your father held important business affairs and meetings. It was an extravagant looking chamber with open walls that oversaw his realm. Expensive furniture adorned the room, bookcases showcased your Ada’s knowledge and art work his culture and refined-ness. You expected to see you father sitting in his usual spot and he was, but you didn’t expect to see Thranduil standing next to him as well.

You gasped and then smiled a wide smile and bent in a curtsy. “My King, I didn’t know we were expecting you today”, you began and then noticed your father’s unsettled expression. The king bowed his head, “I decided to accompany Lady Arwen home”, he reached for your hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. You closed the door behind you. 

“I hope you had an enjoyable journey”, you smiled taking in the tall image of the king. He was dressed in a light blue tunic and a silver velvet over coat that was embroidered and reached his ankles. He looked beautiful like he always did but also manly at the same time.

“Ada, what did you want to see me about?”, you asked Elrond, bringing him back down to earth. He just stared at you for a good while.

He took in a deep breath.

“An alliance”, he exhaled sharply.

“..is to be made. Well strictly speaking, we’re strengthening the already existing alliance between Rivendell and Mirkwood”, Elrond finished.

You stood in the middle of the room confused. Then it slowly clicked into place. Arwen suddenly being summoned to Mirkwood, Thranduil limiting contact with you. He even escorted her here. Arwen returning looking upset. Who could blame her, you’d be pretty upset too if you had to marry a stranger. But you knew Thranduil, he can make Arwen happy. At the thought of it, you felt sad…you were going to lose your sister to your friend.

Thranduil stood silently sensing the wheels turning in your head, his lips curled in a slightly amused smirk and his eyes focused on your face.

You finally broke the silence, “I’m very happy for you and Arwen, your majesty”, you said quietly. Thranduil’s smirk grew and you thought it looked a bit sinister. Lord Elrond got up and began to say something but was cut off by Thranduil saying, “You thought I wanted to court Arwen? One might think the decision to consider a stranger to be his queen a bit odd” he said in an icy yet amused voice. He had begun to circle you while he talked, now he stopped a few inches away from your face.

“No my dear, I want you”.

You took a step back reeling from his words. You couldn’t speak.

“My King, would you please excuse us, I need to speak to my daughter alone”, Elrond interrupted. Thranduil tore his eyes away from you and was out the door in seconds.

You felt flattered, confused, scared, angry and even helpless all at once. You looked at your father desperation screaming on your face. You weren’t ready for this, your heart belonged to another. You ran into your father’s embrace and looked up at him, “Ada, please don’t ask this of me, I only think of him as a friend, please..”

“Shhh my flower..” he soothed you, “I don’t like it either, I don’t expect you to marry him”, Elrond kissed your hair, “you can just agree to court for a while and if things don’t turn out well you call it off” he sounded pretty sure that it would fail.

You thought about it. Thought about considering it. You looked up at your father, you knew he would benefit from a stronger alliance, and you would jump into a pit of rabid dogs if it would do him any good.

“Can I have some time to think about it Ada?”

He smiled, “yes my brave little flower”.

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here...the part where Thrandy comes in yay! The party don't start till he walks in 8|  
> Kudos? Comment to improve and give me some ideas :P  
> I don't own the hobbit...enjoy!


End file.
